The Sages
by Shikamayuki
Summary: AUish... What if Lloyd was raised by Raine? Will lloyd be the same? Or a very Intelligent person who hides the fact he is smart by acting dumb?
1. Prologue

**I'v had this idea in my head for quite the while... so please be kind about it... most of this is based by memory... and It is quite AUish because of the suff i'm going tah add to make every thing work... \( x )/**

**Prologue**

_In a full moon on the darkest knight, on an island with large rocks sourounding , faint crys of a baby could be heard. _

_"shhh... it's okay... mommy's here... don't cry Genis..." a white hared elf named Virginia said while rocking the 2 year old baby, which hushed and fell in to his deep peaceful sleep._

_"mom..." a white haired 9 year old half-elf who looked just like the elf said as she grabbed on to her mothers dress._

_"Raine.. here" The elf said passing on the baby, Genis, to his sister Raine._

_"ahhh" a white light came down from the moon, that would take them to the fabled land of Sylvarant._

_"Raine hurry! to the light!" Virginia took Raines hand and started running, pulling Raine towards the light._

_"Ah...ahhhhh!" Virginia tripped, letting go of Raines hand "Run hurry Raine!" Raine stopped and turned around to help her mother up._

_"It's okay! just leave me and go!"_

_"No it's not okay! common mom!" Raine said as she helped up Virginia, who had a fazed look on her face, which turned into a smile. __"I thought you disliked me... I guess I was wrong..."__ Virginia thought._

_"Alright then we need to hurry!" Virginia got up as quich as she could, seeing that the portal was slowly closing she grabbed Raines hand, almost dragging her._

_"All...Most...There!" Virginia, Raine, and Genis all made it into the portal, still holding hands._

_"Mom we did-" Raine was soon being pulled away from her mother._

_"Raine! hang on! I'll-" Virginia soon got pulled the other way._

_"Ahhh!" both screamed, letting go._

_"Raaaaaaaaine!" her hand rreaching out to grab Raine, almost grabbing but failing to._

_"ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Virginia cried as she was falling a a fast rate, roughly hitting the ground._

_"Raine! where are you!" Franticly seaching around for her daughter and son._

_All she could see was a view of a orange mountian range, and where she stood, On a cliff._

_Raine saw her mother trying to grab her, reaching out, their finger toutched, almost grabbing the other._

_"ahh..." loosing her grasp being pulled back._

_"Mooooooooooooooom!" Raine screamed, waking up Genis who cried loudly._

_Falling roughly on her back protecting Genis, who layed there crying._

_"don't cry Genis... I'm sure moms fine... she's just not with us right now" Genis calmed down after that said, Raine proceeded to rock Genis alseep again, Her ears twitched, once then twice._

_"huh...?"_

_Closing her eyes she begain to listen to the scilece._

_"help... please! somebody help me!" That was all that raine need to hear, She took off running in the direction of the sound._

_The pleas became louder and louder until she saw a women, the women had dark light chocolate hair, covered with blood and dirt, and had a large gaping wound. Raine soon hurried over, going on her knees._

_"Miss, just stay still i'll heal you!" Raine positioned the brunette's head on her lap._

_"First Aid!" A white light surrounded the women, only heading the minior cuts._

_"It's okay, i'm going to die any way..."_

_"Miss what is your name! I'll find some one who'll help you!" Raine said quickly._

_"My name is..." she coughed up blood. "Anna...but can you please tale care of my..." Anna coughed up more blood and started to feel dizzy._

_"please i dont... have much time..., can you take care of my-..." Anna gasped trying to stay alive._

_"I want you to take my exphere and find a dwarf in these wood...and give lloyd it..." Anna pointed to where a dog and baby layed._

_"Okay, but are you-" Anna's arm went limp, raines head fell, raine closed Anna's eyes, and put Ann's arm on her chest as if she was praying._

_Raine got up and slowly walked over to the lloyd and the green dog, tears welled up in her eyes._

_Picking up lloyd, she looked over him for any injuries, finding none she gave a greatful sigh._

_"Well Lloyd looks like it's just me you and Genis..."_

_Raine Looked up to the sky "After we find the drawf we'll leave and find a place where we can call home..."_

_**End**_

**Well did you like it? it's short because it's only a prologue, i'll wright more next chapter...**

**Oh Yeah...**

** What do you want as a main pairing? But no Colette... I don't like her as a paring at all... **

** Choices:  
**

Raine (luvv)  
Sheena( D)  
Presea  
Genis  
Zelos (woot!)  
Regal (o.o)  
Kratos (yay!)


	2. Chapter I

**Uhhh rawr! fear me! and now engough of the stupidness . lets get tha story on!**

**Chapter I**

I hear some noises, I start lisening slightly, almost awake, but I don't want to open my eyes, I was almost dreaming, as the noises get louder my almost dream starts to fade.

"Lloyd Sage! Wake Up!"

I tried ignoring the noises.

"Lloyd!" I opened my eyes instantly as a chalk board eraser was thrown at my head, falling backwards onto the wall.

"Aah!" I said as noticed my sister was coming at me with a crazy half scary look on her face.

"LLOYD! WHAT IS THE ANSWER!" Raine came up close to me holding a book in hand, so if I give the rong answer she'll hit me with it.

"Uhh...Ummmm...Mithos the hero brought about the end of the war in the holy ground of Kharlan?" I put my hands up in defence, acting like I guessed.

I'm really a smart, intellegnt, clam person but I like to seem loud and dumb, it's kinda fun acting like that really! I also some times forget that i'm only acting so it's just another part of my personality, I'v never showed any person my true personality, only Noishe knows about it. Oh yeah I really need to stop spacing out! All I hear from the class is a book dropping and many ghasps, I open one of my eyes to see Raine Stairing at me with a suprised look and her book on the ground, wow thats a rarity! and also my brother Genis has his mouth wide open and eyes as big as plates!

"Uhhh... why is every one stairing at me?" I asked as I put down my arms, even though i know the answer I play the fool, but hey it's a good stratgey for being with people you don't know! because they can turn around and betray you!

"L-lloyd! thats correct!" Raine snaped out of and ran over and hugged me, actually more like glomped "Ack Raine get off-" I was cut off by a blinding light, Raine stopped hugging me and dusted her self off, gaining her clam composture.

"Everyone stay here and study..." I blew a breath of relief, every time something that has to do with going to ruins she brings me along, her excuse is always "lloyd i need you to protect me" but I think she is just trying to convert me to likeing ruins.

"And Lloyd" My head perked up.

"I need you to come with me, incase we run into monsters." Rainse said as her back faced me.

Going with her out of the school she asked me to go up ahead and wait for her half way while she buys supplies, I nod my head and run off, dodgeing as many monster to slow her down.

Waiting At the half way point I start to here noises coming from the direction of the Martel temple, some yelling, loud clangs, and bangs. I don't know why i'm able to hear, see farther, smell, and feel, more than people, and plus I'm human but I can cast magic! My hearing some times hurts when people yell, my noise stings when people smell bad or pass gas, but at least i'v gotten used to so much it does'nt bother me anymore! But some times when i get bad wounds from battle It never hurts, so I don't notice till some one tells me, and then it starts to hurt... I really need to stop spacing out!

Well I'm sort of worried about the noises so I guess i'll just ditch Raine and check it out.

Arriving at the temple I see the Pastor on the ground covered by blood, I assumed he was dead so I ran up the stairs, the noises becoming louder.

"Oh no" I mummered, seeing a 'desian' pull his sword out of a preist that fell to the ground, I ran with out thinking and started attacking.

After I defeated all the 'desians' Phaidra comeing running from a hall way on the left.

"Hi Phaidra-" I waved but soon stoped when i saw a brown haired 'desian' with a beared chasing Phaidra.

I Jumped infront of the enemy, surprising him.

"Haaaaa!" I yelled as I gave him a wound we would not soon for get, a deep gash coming down his right eye.

"uuuugh!" he yelled, grabbing his right eye, running away from the battle and out the temple.

"Phaidra! you alright!" I put my swords back in place and ran over to Phaidra.

"Yes i'm alright Lloyd... Thanks for saving me..." Phaidra started thanking me.

"Lloyd you were able to defeat all theses Desians all by your self right? and you also came without a scratch! your quite amazing!" Phaidra

"yeah but you don't have to complament me muc-" I was cut off by a large 'Desian' called Vidarr comming from the left hall way, braking the celling with his large sword.

"Ack! danmmit! phaidra run!" I said as I pulled out my swords.

"ahh!" I turned around to see Phaidra fall down.

"Danmmit! This is soo not my day!" I put my swords back and ran to Phaidra.

"Hey are you okay!?" I asked picking her up.

"I think I broke my ankle..." She replied.

I ran out of the temple loosing the large 'desian' for awhile, seeing the entrance it motovated me more to run.

Running out side i noticed I was cornered "Danm..." My mouth cruved into waves, my right eye brow twitching.

Dannmit! my life so suck right about now, how am I going to protect Colette if I die here, Wheres my Guardian angel when you need him! oh and how i know it's a dude is because I often dream about him, Red hair, Red eyes that are full of sorrow as if he saw his family murdered, dark purple-ish blue clothes... DANMIT! LLOYD QUIT SPACING OUT! I mentally slap my self.

"Colette Run!" I snaped out of my though as I hear Phaidra yell, oww it hurt my ears slightly...

"Phaidra, Lloyd We'll save you!" I see Colette grab her chakrams out of nowhere and start attacking, I can see genis was casting spells too.

I laied Phaidra against the wall "I'm going to heal you" I put my hand on her ankleand close my eyes, I start to gather mana in my hand, it glowed green.

After healing Phaidra "Can You walk?" I asked, she just nodded.

"Aah" I yelled as I felt someone little put their hand around my neck. "Aniki! I was so worried when Raine came back and said you were missing!" Genis let go of me, I patted his head softly.

"Lloyd look out!" Colette screamed, I turned to see Vidarr's sword come towards me, closing my eyes I start to see my life flash by me.

**Flash back**

"Hey Sis! can I pwease get this book! pwetty pwease!!" A miniture me pointed held a history book for kid up.

"Huh? this?" Raine grabbed the book and quickly skimmed through it.

"you wanna learn history about this world?"

"Yeah! pwetty pwease!" I can see Raine look at the price, her eyes going large.

"uhh lloyd why don't i teach you about history instead? I'd bet i'd be a great teacher!" At that time we were poor and always short on money, My younger self usually did odd jobs, like dilvery etc...Raine usually helped too...

"oh..okay..." I can see my self being a little disappointed so I started to frown, but my frown soon turned into a smile because I remember this is why Raine choose to become a teacher.

The memory faded.

**End**

I see my Guardian Angel above me, protecting me from Vidarr's attack. He's even more beautiful than i can rember from my dreams... blood red hair, calm beatiful oceans of red in his eyes, Ahh... I'm starting to blush.

"Are you okay?" I see him infront of my face, My face becoming as red as his hair. "Are you coming down with a fever?" I feel his hand on my for head. "Well you not hot so you sould be okay..." he said as he walked away.

"Lloyd! Are you alright!?" Genis came up to me and hugged the life out of me, I see my beautiful angel stop for a momet and turn around "You are Lloyd?" I Grinned hugely "Give my your name and i'll give you mine!" I responed.

"hmm...I'm Kratos, A mercenary." he started walking towards me.

Looking for a destracion I turned to my side and saw Vidarr on the ground, being a lifeless pool of blood and guts, I shuddered. Turning to my other side I say Phaidra. "Hey Phaidra can I go along with the chosen Colette for this event? You know I can Protect her and me better than any one else!"

"Thats the chosen?" Kratos asked looking towards the young blond.

"Yeah" Genis replied to Kratos.

"Lloyd I would glady let you protect the chosen any time" phaidra started buttering up lloyd in hope to get him to go along with colette on the journey.

"really?! but hey can i ask if kratos can come with us?" I replied.

"you want Him to join you?" l nodded.

"Fine I guess but he has to do it for free..."

I ran over to Kratos.

"Hey Kra-chaan!" Kratos had an annoyed look on his face at being call Kra-chan.

"Hey wanna join me on protecting the chosen for this temple?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"hn." I see him close his eyes as if thinking something.

He opened his eyes "I'll offer my help for free if it is for the chosens journey..." he said as he walked into the temple, colette followed. "Well Bro lets go!" I said grabbing Genis's hand and pulling him in with me.

**End of chapter I**

**well... it seems sort of shounen ai-ish... read it as fatherly love or shounen ai, I don't care!**

**oh yeah! results from the poll is:**

**What do you want as a main pairing? (But no Colette... I don't like her as a paring at all...)**

**Choices:**

**Raine 0**

**Sheena 1 (boo yeah!)**

**Presea 2 (boo lol XD)**

**Genis 0 **

**Zelos 1 (X3)**

**Regal 0**

**Kratos 1 (yay!)**


	3. Chapter II

**Ello! I really need help with my spelling and all that crap, any one willing to read it over for me? if so just email me at final-fantasy-7 hotmail . com (with out the spaces! okay? i'm just a 13 year old kid . Who sucks at reading over stuff to get every thing right D enough of my small rant and on with the story!**

**Chapter II**

"Heeeey Kra-chan! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran, still holing Genis's hand.

"Hey wait uhhhh---" I tripped over a Large rock and hit my face on the ground, Genis fell on top of me making me hit my face more... OUCH! It really hurt! WHO THE HELL PLACES A ROCK IN A TEMPLE! oh wait it's not a rock... it's a monster... That turned into a rock... how the hell did I rip over something that BIG!

"eheheh..." I Rub the back of my head and give a sheepish look as every one give my a dumbfound look.

I start to walk towards the cube that was once a monster to examine it. "Ack!" I say as some one behind me trips and takes me down with them.

"Ahhh!" I say As I fall onto the block and free fall, continuing falling downwards till I land hardly on the rock. "Llooooyd!" I hear Colette scream. "Are you alright!?" I hear my dear sister scream.

"I'm Okay! I just only got minor scratches that can be fully healed with first aid!" I yelled upwards. "Stay down there Lloyd! we are going to solve the puzzle!" I heard Genis yell.

Looking around I see that i'm in the middle of closed off sections by holes, DANMMIT! Theres nothing to do! I'm going to just lay down and wait...

Looking upwards I see the semi transparted floor, looking around for my so-called-friends I see Kratos get his guard broken and was sent flying backwards...Raine starting to cast frist aid...Genis using fire bolt...and well...Colette being clumsy again... maan I'm like really bored...I wonder if i can jump over the spaces blocking me from going any where soon...

I started walking towards the biggest hole, uhh... I really don't know if I'm going to make it...well if I fail...Lets just say it will be a painless death...

I steped back far as I could, preping my self for a long jump, I stared running as fast as I can.

I jumped-

Into a famillar cube rock "Ahhh!" I yelped being pushed backwards on to my behind.

"Lloyd Are You alright!" I hear Colette ask "Yeah I was just trying to jump but then this rock came down and stopped me!" I yelled back. "Okay we'll be more careful next time" I hear Colette say.

"ugggghhh...can this day get any worser!" I asked myself this question many times today, Might as well try again at jumping... It's a shorter jump so it should have a less chance of dying now...

once again I stepped back as far as I could and preped my self, Running at a fast speed I Jumped-

And my foot got cought against the edge of the hole... and well... making me 'Kiss' the floor... And my position made me look like i was kissing and hugging the ruin..."My beautiful brother! You've come to like ruins as much as me! This is a cause of celebration!" I heard my sister rant on and on until Kratos told Raine we were still in danger.

I picked my self up from the floor and dusted my self off.

"Martel...Why must bad things happen to me!?" I asked my self as my head looked up with a pathedic sad expression.

I snapped out of my greif and noticed their were a flight of stairs, I decied to walk up them...

My eyes were soon met with a floating ring above a machine thing...

I grabbed the ring and put it on...It feels warm...A hand from behind me pulled me, I turned around as fast as I could and, well my ring started to get a little more warmer all of a sudden...now i'm getting of topic...well any ways I turned around and my ring shot a small ball of fire into my angels face.

I see him Glareing at me with his power full glare that could probley kill all the desians... I started to feel small cowering over him in fear.

I see his hand twitch a few times around his sword.

Now he is started give me a look of pity for some unknown reason!... Oh wait...now I can see why... My face has a look of abulute terror, and my knees are shaking so much...oh great they now gave out...

I fell to the flor and shook my head getting rid of the look...thinking back to how kratos looked with soot all ver his face...I burst out laughing...Rolling on the floor pointing at the red head mercenary's face.

"Ahhahaha Kratos...Face...Covered..SOOT! HAHAHA" I laughed like a mad man until I saw every ones face... their eyes were as big as plates! I instantly stopped laughing and got up, dusted my self off, and merryly hoped off to god know where...

Comming to the main hallway that leads out of the martel temple I remember that there was another hallway leading off to a blocked area...I wonder if i can get through if i use the ring...

I walk to the hallway and I see a semi-transparent wall that blocks me from going through it to open the door thing... My ring is getting hot again... I lift my hand up and aim the ring to the center of the barrier...WHOA! It shot fire again! cool! ... wait... is THAT all it can do?! man what a time waster...

I turned around and faced the hallway lead outside...Oh yeah.. why do i need a useless ring that can do what i can already DO?

I took the ring off my finger and threw it behind me, not caring where it flew.

I wonder off to home...

"ahh home at last!" I walked into 'My' house and pulled out a washtub.

I put warm water in the tub and then proceeded to wash myself in the kitchen, After doing that I lie down in the tub and relax.

I feel the sweet darkness gives it's pull and send me into dream land...

"LLOYD!" I hear a faint call of my name "Mmmnnnn!" I moaned to the voice.

I feel a pair of strong hands pull me, I open my eys to face my 'roomate' Dirk.

"What have I told you...?"

"Uhhh... To not bathe inside...?"

"Then why are you batheing in the kitchen and not outside!?"

"ahh sorry!" I Jumped out of the tub and grabed a towel, covered my privte part, and ran out side.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Dirk yelled, I see him slam the door right after he said that.

I forgot to mention that I live with a dwarf called Dirk, and it's not really my house... Because he owns it not me... which I did though... I'v lived with dirk for qutie awhile... well since me, Raine, and Genis moved into Iselia... I could'nt live with them because the house was to small... so Dirk allowed me to stay... Kinda fun... OH YEAH! I also forgot to mention that when I moved in he tought me how to process ore, and engrave the charm nessary! I'm a quick learner! It quite- ACHOO! cool...yes quite cool... t-too...cool...ACHOO!

I snapped out of my thoughs and banged on Dirk's door "HEY DIRK LET ME IN!!!" I stopped banging after I realised it was futile to bang any more.

"Acho! Why all of all times must it be now that i feel the most!" I mumbled to my self while walking through iselia forest.

After walking making it out of the forest with no monster I really considered my self lucky, With Iselia in sight i ran to the town with one goal in my head... SIster's house!

Thank Martel that no one walks around at night! or else they would've saw me like this...

"AHHHHHH! L-Loyd!" I snapped out of my thoughts to find Colette fainted and on the fround with a red face...Man what an embarassment! might as well take her back to her house...

I picked up Colette and put her over my shoulders and ran stait for Phaidra's house.

Stoping at the door almost going to knock, I realised what if Phaidra saw me like this and though I did... Thing to Colette! Phaidra might tie me up and ... AHHH! nI don't wanna thing about it! I know! I'll take her back to sis's house! yeah i'll do that!

I turned and started to walk away "Lloyd What are you doing?" I stop dead scilent in my tracks. "uhhh..." i said turning around. "It's not what you think! I was going to my sister's house and colette saw me like this and fainted! really! Honestly!" I quickly handed colette to Phaidra and ran away.

danm why must I be so stupid! why don't I ever use my brain! Martel! now Phaidra will think of me "Lloyd the Pervert" one who goes around naked harassing girl... MARTEL WHY MUST BAD THING HAPPEN TO ME!

I snapped out of my through by running face into a door.

"oww...what the hell did I slam into!?" I said rubbing me face.

"Lloyd..."

I look up seeing my sister with a crazy look...Oh no.. this is my death...

"WHAT..." Raine picked me up by my shoulders "Have..." Raine puched me in the face "I..." Raine dropped kicked me "TOLD YOU!" she says as she sends me flying.

wow... I can see Iselia...it's pretty... whoa... how am i going to land!? ahhhh!

I screamed as i started to fall... I close my eyes preparing for impact...

**END!**

**haha! fear my cliff hanger of doom!**

**but any ways i also have another poll...**

**Should Lloyd Get Angel wing in the next Chapter?**

**Yes**

**No**

**In a few more chapters**

**Thats it for that one!**

**now for the other one...plus you can vote more than once soo yeah... I probley won't much review so that why you can vote more than once D**

**What do you want as a main pairing? (But no Colette... I don't like her as a paring at all...)**

**Choices:**

**Raine 0**

**Sheena 5 (YEAH!) **

**Presea 3 **

**Genis 0**

**Zelos 2**

**Regal 0**

**Kratos 4**


	4. Chapter III

**I'm sorry for not updating! it's just that... I really have no excuse! so uhhh bear with me with my lazy updating skillz!**

**Chapter II**

I clenched my eyes as I fell, praying to Martel that if I survive this I'll start giving donations to the churches of Martel and if not... well lets just say that I won`t be alive to say I don`t believe in her any more.

I re-open my eyes to see that i'm about to land in the river that was near my house.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH GODDESS MARTEL!!!

The cold rush ran over me and then began to wash over me as I fell into the river... MAN! seriously! Ow, that really hurted... I hit the water way too hard...

I started to swim back up to the surface.

When I reached the top I took a gulp of freash air.

"So.. cold..." I shivered.

I then looked around to take in my suroundings.

"At least I'm back home" I sighed and then swam to the river's edge to get out of the water.

I then walked to my hosue to see if the door still was locked.

"damn... still no luck!" I then proceeded to curse.

Then an idea hit me so fast that i'd be sent flying again.

I went over to Noishes area.

"Hmm.. I need something that I can climb on..." I spoted a barrel.

"Sweet!"

I pushed the barrel to the sides of Noishes area.

"There!" I climbed ontop of the barrel and the proceeded to climb ontop of the deck that was ontop of Noishes area and also leads to my room.

"Now I can finally get some shut eye."

I proceeded to walk to my room completely thinking that dad didn't lock the door to my room.

I started to turn the knob only to find out it was locked.

"DRATS!" I yelled as I sat down.

I then started to climb down the way I came.

"Looks like I'm sleeping with Noishe tonight..." I clamly said to no one.

....................................................oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo....................................................

**The next day.......**

I woke up to a small high pitched voice annoying my sleeping brain.

"Lll..d...ke...up.." Great! it's becoming louder.

"Llloyd....wake...up!" looks like the voice now resorted to shaking me.

"uuhhg... whhhat..." I moaned out in an annoyied voice.

"Just to let you know, you missed see Colette and Raine off..."

I instantly got up.

"What?!"

I looked at my surounding and saw I was back in my room, Dirk must of brought me back durring the night or really early in the morning.

I started to toss the towel that seemed to still be wearing to some random place.

Oh look it landed on Genis's face... Guess it ain't random any more...

I went through my drawer and grabed my silk boxers, they're my favorite, and put them on. Good thing too! the towel just fell of Genis's face who was blushing like a mad man... err boy.

Now I started going through my things and grabbed my good ol' red clothing with my good ol' suspender pants.

On second thought... I guess i'll just grab my other outfit.

I grabed my black shirt that showed off my chest, red tattered scarf, two white belts that could hold my swords, red pants that were a little tattered at the end, and light and easy to walk in sandles.

**(A/N: Imagin Lloyds Mizuho's costume in the ps2 verson.)**

I'm going to wear these instead of my normal wear because in the desert I hear it is very hot, and I don't want to faint or over heat or something...

I packed away my other clothing away for later usage.

"Well... uh lets go catch up to Colette now I guess?" I lazyly turned to face Genis.

"Um... Can we go do something be for we go? It's kind of Important..." Genis look at the around, shyly wondering what his brother would say.

"Of couse we can, we can always catch up to them!" I say with a grin and throwing my arm over Genis head, using him as a arm rest.

"Thanks Bro!" Genis gave me huge smile.

"But first I would like to talk to Dirk." I say as we walk down the stair case.

Arriving down stairs I see Dirk sleeping in his chair, No one the guy never woke me...

I sigh as I walked to his chair and grabed his ear and enhailed.

"DIRK WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear.

I got no responce.

I tried again except that I yelled louder.

Man I swear he is the hardest person to get up... On second thought I take that back, I'm the hardest to wake up.

Dirk move a bit.

Well it looks like that did the trick...

"Mmmmm..." Dirk basically moved into a more comfortable position and started to snore.

Or not...

Man this guy is now starting to make me mad now!

I looked to the side for anything to wake him up but then on the kitchen table i noticed a note.

I walked toward the note, picked it up and read it.

_If I am still sleeping then you're are reading this note._

_I left you some apple gels, orange gels, some basic food ingrediants, and a key crest._

_Why a key crest you ask?_

_I just have a feeling you may need one in the future._

_I also wish you well on your journey._

_-Dirk_

I let out another sigh.

I picked up the items he left and stuffed it into the bag that held my red clothing.

....................................................oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo....................................................

**Page Break.......**

We were walking down the road to Iselia when we passed by the Human ranch.

"Um... this is were I wanted to go... You don't need to come with me if you don't want to... but..."

"Nahh don't worry! It was the desians that attacked in the first place!" Lloyd gave his award winning grin and then made a peace sign with his fingers.

"Yahoo!" Genis jumped in the air.

"Well, lets go!"

Lloyd grabbed Genis while he was still in the air with his arm, pulling him along as he ran.

"Well it looks like were going to do more then just run in..." lloyd said looking about for desians and stuff.

"Huh why?"

"Well if you look around and see, you can see the patterns of how the desians walk around and also those those strange boxes with a circular glass that are moving around give me a odd feeling. Kinda Like there watching you..." Lloyd said with a intellgent and serious look, making Genis think that there was more to Lloyd then how much he thought there was.

"Or it could be just me, ya know how paranoid I get some times..." Lloyd said sheepishly with another award winning smile, but it looked more idiotic.

"Oh yeah, I remember the last time you were paranoid..."

....................................................oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo....................................................

**Flash Back Time Now.......**

"Genis!"

Lloyd jumped upon Genis making them both fall.

"What?!" Genis said as they both fell.

Lloyd hovered over Genis with a scared look.

"I SWEAR THEY'RE AFTER ME!" Lloyd had dark heavy bags under his eyes as if he stayed up for a few nights. His hair all out of normal shape taking a simmular look a certain red headed mercenary.

Lloyd looked side to side.

"What?"

"THEY WITH YOU! ALWAYS WITH YOU! ALWAYS FOLLOWING YOU!" Lloyd was then pushed off of Genis.

"What's always with you?"

"THE BIRDS!"

"The birds?"

"Every where I go there always one following me! That or theres always one that takes the others place!" Lloyd shook Genis to get his point out.

"Lloyd, It's just that birds look so simmular that it's hard to tell them apart, so they aren't following you. It's just a different bird.

"NO IT'S NOT! THE BIRD HAS BUDDIES! THEY ALL FOLLOW ME!" Lloyd toppled over Genis again.

"Lloyd get a grip-" Genis cut off, his eyes going wide.

Since Lloyd was on top of Genis and not looking up he never saw what was comming.

A bunch of dark birds, ravens, were rising out of the trees covering the sky as if it was night with out a moon.

"LLOYD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE BIRDS!" Genis then pushed off Lloyd, got up and ran for his life.

....................................................oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo....................................................

**End Flashy Back.......**

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Genis smacked his head with his palm.

"Yeah, turns out that I was accidentally confused for a male raven and because I'm so big I scared off all the other males and it was mating season so they all decided to try there luck with me. At least I'm not traumatized!" Lloyd said as if it was nothing.

"Yeah but-" Genis was cut off.

"AUGHHHH!!!" came a high pitch squeal.

"Get if off! GET IT OFF!" Lloyd ran about as if his hair was on fire.

A lone crow stood atop Lloyd head, pearced.

"Uhhhhgg!" Genis took out his kedama and made the red ball go towards the raven that was now cuddling Lloyd.

"Auugh!" Lloyd screamed as the red ball hit his face instead of the bird.

**Spending 10 minutes on trying to get the bird off and when Lloyd calmed down.....**

"GOD DAMN IT! Let's just go to the ranch!" Lloyd ran off.

**W00T cliff hanger!**


End file.
